1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick reference tool used to test 12 volt direct current electrical voltage and primarily designed for automotive applications.
2. Background of the Related Art
Commonly used today for electrical testing is a quick reference 12 volt test light probe equipped with a variable voltage light bulb. The light bulb having a variable range from 7 to 16 volts indicates electrical power to an electrical component however, the exact amount of voltage is not indicated and the amount of voltage could be too little or too much to operate the component. As an example most vehicles today use multi voltage electrical components in the operation of the vehicle. While most automotive vehicles utilize a 12 volt direct current systems many electrical components operate on lesser voltage such as the on board computer and sensors. The sensors are used to relay messages back to the computer for changing engine operations. Some of these components may require as little as 3 volts to function. When diagnosing sensitive electrical components such as compute sensors, some quick reference testing tools on the market today allow voltage to flow in both directions, in and out. If a technician should make an improper connection and allows voltage to flow to a grounded electrical component, the influx of positive voltage could further damage the component. A common practice for diagnoses of a vehicle experiencing a drivability problem is the technician will check component voltage using the quick reference 12 volt test light probe to check the presence of voltage. Once the verification of voltage is present the technician should re-verify the amount of voltage with a voltage meter. This two step process causes more time spent on the diagnoses. If the technician does not use a voltage meter for the accurate measurement of voltage present could lead to a false indication causing more time spent on the diagnosing of the electrical problem. The proper tool needed to check accurate voltage is a common voltage meter. However, due to hands on multiple wire connections needed to operate the voltmeter and the placement of some electrical components inside a vehicle, it can at times be very awkward to use and could require 2 technicians for voltage testing. The present invention incorporates a test light and digital voltage meter in the handle. The light portion allows for the quick reference of voltage present while the digital voltage meter allows for the accurate voltage reading. The present invention eliminates the need for the 2 step voltage checking process and the possible need of the second technician for an accurate voltage check.